Talk:Union of the Great Plains
Actually never mind. I would like to state Pravus has a large presense in the . Large being that their headquarters is located there. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still unsure if I even want the Great Plains to be a FW nation yet. I know I added the Second American Civil War, but I'm still a little hesitant to put it in the game officially if some unnamed nations go overboard on their current priorities. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I gotcha. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Foreign relations Okay, so I'm really attached to the Great Plains now, and its written enough (IMO) that people could judge it. What do y'all think y'all's foreign relations will be with the Great Plains. It's neutral in the East-West hate thing, does not support North American union, and has warm relations all around (North Korea and South Korea, etc.). You may think it's weird that I want relations established so quickly, but I like to know what people think of me and my doings. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Republic of Deseret: *Opinions by the Deseretan government: An American Switzerland, so to speak, considering the Great Plain's neutrality. *Opinions by the people of Deseret: Peaceful, good place to go for vacations, etc. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Pravus International: *Safe nation good for business. Friendly government equals more money. *And when in doubt, overthrow the government. *Moo cows. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wessex; *Supports neutrality policies. *Suppots agrarian society and light industry. *Has warm overall relations with the Union. *Supports Welfare System. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 10:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) New England Republic: *You are the successors to a bunch of traitors, all guilty of treason under US law *Currently, enjoys UGP's neutrality *Trade partner -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Aww, boring... Everyone's all "peaceful, neutral, swissy." That makes foreign affairs kind of dull :p, but oh well. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure someone will do something someday which will piss someone else off. It always happens in the end. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Finally! Someone who I can work with! And don't worry Super, Pravus will handle that real soon. ;) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Appalachia *Seen as a haven for traitors, strongly against UGP's economic conservative nature while socially liberal. *Mortal enamies in the coal industry. *Would like to mountain top removal the entire nation of the Great Plains. *Appalachia will in the future change drastically. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well that livens things considerably. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Admittance Alright, I have no problem with the quality of your articles, but rather the quantity at this moment. You covered the most important pages as per the Building A Future World Nation page, but I am gonna have to ask you to venture into level 2 and 3 as well. Make articles about the Senate and your new capital, and also one on the Neobohemian culture as a start. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, since the geopolitics of the game are extremely stable at the moment, expect the quantity to be South American. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:02, April 6, 2013 (UTC)